


The Loophole

by daughter_of_the_fifth_house



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fraternization Rules, Friends to Lovers, Medbay, gender swap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 14:21:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20640596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daughter_of_the_fifth_house/pseuds/daughter_of_the_fifth_house
Summary: When the fraternization rules are about to be changed to their disadvantage Captain James T. Kirk decides to pursue a relationship with Doctor Leah McCoy in a very unique way and surprises her in Medbay.





	The Loophole

**Author's Note:**

> This time a short fic. I'm still working on my two unfinished multichaper stories. But this just popped into mind mind and I had to write it.
> 
> Disclaimer: Star Trek isn't mine. Just borrowing the characters fot this fic.

Doctor Leah McCoy was in the middle of treating some minor burns which an Ensign from Science division had gotten during a mission. She noticed the entrance to Medbay open and close, but didn’t really pay attention.

“Bones!”

The voice of Captain James T. Kirk made her turn. “I’m busy, Jim.”

“It’s important.”

Leah huffed. “I don’t see any injuries or blood on you. So it can and _will _have to wait ten minutes”, she replied annoyed and continued running a dermal regenerator over the ensigns arm.

“Bones.”

She rolled her eyes. “Jim.” She shot him a glare.

“Uhm… I can wait a few minutes, Doctor McCoy”, the ensign suggested.

“No”, Leah stated.

“I can take over”, a voice sounded.

All of them looked to nurse Christine Chapel who headed to them.

Leah sighed. “Fine.” She handed her the device. “Thank you, Christine.”

The nurse just nodded and Leah simply walked towards her office without saying anything to the Captain. He followed her anyway – and she knew that.

The moment the door had closed behind him, he blurted out: “We should go on record with our relationship.”

Leah didn’t move for a moment. She just huffed and crossed her arms. “What relationship?” she finally coolly asked. But her heartbeat increased. Jim Kirk talking about a relationship – even if cryptically – was serious.

“The one we both want and don’t have yet”, he replied openly and earnestly. His eyes showed emotions that took Leah off guard for a moment.

The doctor exhaled sharply, tried not to blush and walked to a drawer, taking a medical tricorder from the top.

“What are you doing, Bones?” he asked when she started scanning him.

“Checking if you have brain damage or are under the influence of something.”

Jim chuckled. “I’m not.”

She lowered the tricorder after a few moments. No, he really wasn’t. She took a deep breath. “Jim, what are you talking about?” she asked as normally as possible, throwing in some of her usual exasperation to hide that she was getting nervous.

“I’m talking about the thing we are dancing around for a long time.”

Leah did neither confirm nor deny his words when he paused. She knew, of course, exactly.

“And that it’s now or never”, he added.

She frowned confused. “What are you talking about?” she repeated her question.

“Did you hear about the impending changes of the fraternization rules?” he answered her question with another.

“I don’t pay much attention to those things, Jim.”

“Only one week left”, he said. “As of next month officers of higher rank are forbidden to have romantic relationships with anyone under their command.”

“So, the Captain can’t be in a relationship and anyone else is limited to their own rank?”

“Yes.”

“That’s nuts”, Leah commented.

He laughed. “I know.” Then his expression became serious again. “But we would fall under that rule, too.”

“We’re only friends, Jim”, she pointed out, feeling a flutter in her stomach.

“But do we always want to be that? Or… _more_?” He almost didn’t dare to say that last word.

Leah’s lips parted in surprise – he really meant it.

“Relationships on record are protected and can’t be dissolved when the new rules apply”, he added in a voice barely above a whisper and stepped closer.

“Jim…” she started, but didn’t know how to continue.

He just looked at her, waiting for an answer.

“We can’t just get involved, because it would be forbidden later”, Leah finally said. It sounded firm, but also a little shaky. “And besides, a pressure like that is not a good base for are relationship. Even if we are friends for years now.”

“I don’t want to lose the chance of being with you”, he whispered.

Leah saw his vulnerability, but felt overwhelmed. The seriousness and the possible consequences of this conversation made her actually a little dizzy – which she hated, because she didn’t want to be or seem to be weak.

And as if Jim noticed her inner fight, he closed the distance to her and slid his arms around her waist.

A small gasp escaped Leah’s lips, when his finger spread on her back. She felt the warmth of his hands and a shiver ran down her spine. Before she could even react, he drew her closer and into a gentle kiss.

Only for a moment. And just to make his point.

Leah’s hands came to rest on his upper arms. She knew she should free herself and yell at him for suggesting and doing those things. But her heart overruled her mind.

“This isn’t a proposal, is it?” she finally whispered, not sure what answer she wanted to hear.

He chuckled. “Do you want it to be?”

“Dammit, Jim”, she cursed weakly, but didn’t move. “You can’t just suggest serious commitment, because you’re suddenly afraid of some rules. Since when do you give a shit about follow rules like that? You can’t just waltz in and expect me to fall into your arms and become your girlfriend or even wife!”

She still didn’t move or free herself. Kind of disproving her own words by that.

He watched her ranting and an amused grin spread over his face. “Are you done?”

“Not by far, no.”

He still grinned. “You didn’t answer my question, Bones”, he pointed out.

Leah felt a flutter in her stomach again. The problem was: She was excited and scared to death at the same time. “I told you already back at the Academy that I never want to get married again”, she whispered.

Both of them knew that this wasn’t an answer.

“We don’t have to get married”, Jim finally said quietly and understandingly. “I wouldn’t dare to go that far... _yet_…”

She rolled her eyes and he chuckled again.

“Going on record with a relationship almost equals an engagement”, Leah remarked and remembered that she was still in his arms without any attempt to push him back or make him go away.

Jim held her gaze.

“You better mean this, Jim. I will shove you out of an airlock if you ever cheat on me”, she scoffed.

He laughed and captured her lips with his. “Deal”, he whispered between kisses.

Leah sort of noticed that he was moving her backwards and found herself suddenly with her back against a wall.

Jim’s hands roamed over her body – one to her butt, the other to her neck.

Leah hummed pleased, but wasn’t quite over the shock about what just happened in the past five minutes. Also she wasn’t entirely sure if they were simply in a relationship or engaged now.

But she didn’t get to ask, because the intercom beeped.

“Spock to Kirk.”

Breathing heavily, Jim hesitantly let go of Leah and reached for the com terminal at the wall. He only activated audio. “Kirk here.”

“Captain, we received a message from Admiral Barnett. An error in filing may have occurred when you sent the latest relationships notifications to Earth.”

“Why would Barnett think that, Spock?” Jim replied coolly.

Leah followed their conversation and startled a little, because she immediately knew what Jim must have done. She glared at him even before Spock could say something.

“It would appear that the list contained the information that you got engaged to Doctor McCoy.”

“Goddammit!” Leah hissed under her breath.

“Ah, Doctor McCoy, you are present”, Spock just acknowledged. “Shall I rectify the list and the personnel files if the mistake should be also in them?”

Jim waited a moment to see if Leah would throw him out or something. But she just put her hands on her hips and glared at him.

She was mad alright. But she knew how typical this was and wondered why she was even surprised. Jim Kirk didn’t do anything the normal way. That was part of what she loved about him.

She sighed at that admission to herself.

“Doctor?” Spock asked, when he didn’t get an answer. “Captain?”

“It’s alright, Spock”, Leah finally replied, still glaring at Jim just because she could. _And_ to keep him in suspense a few more moments. “It’s not a mistake.”

Now there was a moment of silence at the other end of the com connection.

“I see”, Spock said a few seconds later. “Then I believe congratulations are in order.”

“Thanks, Spock. McCoy out.” Leah reached for the button and ended the call.

Jim looked at her in awe – with a dash of insecurity about how she might react now.

Leah huffed and took her time.

“If you already sent invitations, you’re sleeping alone tonight”, she informed him and simply walked past him out of her office and into the main room of Medbay.

He stared after her and his jaw dropped. No scene. Even the promise of sex that evening. _And_ she had really just agreed to marry him.

Jim Kirk was completely stunned.

A moment later he followed her with quick steps. He saw her starting to treat a new patient. She was reaching for a device, Christine was handing her.

But before either of them knew what was happening, he grabbed Leah’s hand and pulled her into his arms with the words: “Sorry, Christine, I just need to kiss my fiancée.”

And he did. Passionately. And shocking everyone in Medbay in the most wonderful way.


End file.
